Wireless networks allow users to conveniently access a network from their wireless devices. Thus, wireless networks can be implemented to extend the reach and functionality of a physical network. Wireless networks can also be used to provide different levels of security and access to a network. In many cases, different wireless networks are used to separate users, devices, and resources in the network. For example, a guest wireless network can provide unauthenticated users with limited network or Internet connectivity, and a separate, restricted wireless network can provide authenticated users access to additional resources on the network. A single wireless client can also have access to more than one wireless network. Here, the wireless client can select a specific wireless network available and connect to the selected wireless network. If necessary, the wireless client may be required to provide specific credentials for the selected wireless network.
For convenience, wireless clients generally cache the names of wireless networks known to the client, and often store preferences used by the client to automatically identify and select a wireless network in the area and establish connectivity. A client's ability to remember wireless networks and automatically select or favor a specific network is intended to limit the user's involvement in reconnecting to a wireless network. This functionality can be convenient for users, particularly when having to connect to different wireless networks. However, in many cases, this convenience can lead to user confusion and device misconfiguration. For example, a client may automatically connect to a guest wireless network unbeknownst to the user. The guest wireless network may have limited access to the network, which would prevent the user from accessing restricted resources. The user may then get an error when trying to access a restricted resource, and fail to recognize the underlying cause of the error. The user may spend unnecessary time trying to fix the problem, and even generate a support case. Over time, this can lead to multiple support cases which place an additional burden on the network support staff.